


Kakasaku month 2017

by glassy28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Icha Icha, KakaSaku Month 2017, Summer Rain, hanabi festival, narusasu if you squint, yukata/kimono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassy28/pseuds/glassy28
Summary: Written for KakaSaku month 2017. Contains all of my fic works.





	1. Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my works for Kakasaku month 2017. I hope you’ll enjoy them!

“Hey, Ino! Can you help me with my Yukata? I can’t tie it up alone and need some help,“ Sakura called from inside her room. “If you will help me with mine then,” Ino answered and came inside to see a light rose yukata on Sakura’s slender form, accentuated by some sakura flowers and light brown branches embroidered into the fabric. 

“Oh, that Yukata fits you perfectly. Are you going on a date with Kakashi?” asked Ino while raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh shush, Ino-Pig! You already know that this will be our third date and I am a little nervous. 

Do you think he will like my yukata? I’m scared he won’t like it and what if this will go horribly wrong when I am out with him? What if someone will say something towards our relationship? Our first two dates where very private and now we will go all out while he is still the Hokage? Do you think people will look at us weirdly and talk behind our back?”, Sakura ranted on and on about their relationship and was thrown back into over thinking it.

Sure, Kakashi and her have been talking a lot about their relationship. They didn’t know if they should even be together but they wanted to give their relationship a chance and here they were, waiting to kind of make it publicly known that they were dating. 

“Sakura, stop ranting! It will be all right. You guys already talked it over and there is nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your night out! It will be fine! Now stop moving around and let me help you wrap this obi sash around your body and tie the bow at your back,” Ino tried to reassure Sakura and made her worry less. 

Ino really wanted Sakura to find happiness after everything that happened between Sasuke and her. Sasuke actually revealed to them that he was gay and wanted to start a relationship with Naruto. Their friends were all so shocked in the beginning but started to realise that this was the reason for Sasuke’s unhappiness. 

They never discussed sexualities and it must have been very scary for Sasuke and Naruto to admit something like that to them. They understood and accepted it, but Sakura just couldn’t get over it. She honestly thought that Sasuke hated her and didn’t like her at all, but the only reason was that Sasuke was in love with Naruto… 

“Earth to Sakura. What are you thinking about? Care to share?” Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Ino who finished tying up Sakura’s yukata. Sakura turned around to face Ino with a hopefully convincing smile. “Everything’s fine, I was just thinking about Sasuke but I will be fine. So should I help you?” she tried to dodge the question and looked Ino up and down. “Well, you are almost done so it shouldn’t take long.”

After they finally finished putting their yukatas on, they went to the meeting place with their respective dates. Ino went with Sai while Sakura met up with Kakashi in front of the entry for the food and game stalls.  
“You look lovely in your yukata,” Kakashi complimented. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” He looked rather handsome in his plain dark blue yukata. Sakura would love to see him in a suit or a kimono someday. Maybe Kakashi could wear his ANBU outfit only for her…  
“So, we still have some time until the fireworks start. Want to start with some games or eat something first? It’s my treat this time,” Kakashi interrupted, snapping her out of her revery. “Let’s start with the ring toss,” Sakura replied and they were on their way enjoying the different games and foods.

A while later, Kakashi noticed how Sakura started to tense up when he was buying her Dango. He accepted the Dango stick and turned towards the source of Sakura’s distress only to see the only Uchiha alive. 

“Oh, hey Sasuke!” Kakashi greeted reservedly and draped his right arm over Sakura’s shoulder. “I’m surprised to see you here with Naruto.” Sasuke seemed a little bit baffled to see Sakura and Kakashi going together. Alone. 

“I persuaded Sasuke to go with me to the hanabi. He didn’t want to go first, but I really wanted to see the fireworks. They are always so beautiful to look at,” Naruto answered for Sasuke who was in shock. “Well, it was nice to see you here. Have fun tonight but don’t stay out too late,” Kakashi told them and led Sakura away from the couple, but not far enough for them to hear Sasuke saying,”Sakura and Kakashi are dating now?!”.

Grateful for Kakashi taking over the talking and pulling her away from them, she put her arm around his torso and held his hand that was draped around her shoulder more firmly. He made her feel safe in his embrace and she revelled in his safety and warmth that he radiated when she leant on him. 

She thought she was already over the fact that Sasuke wasn’t sexually attracted to her because she wasn’t a male, but it still hurt inside seeing him giving affection so openly. He was her childhood crush and she would still love him, but maybe there was another one who would reciprocate her feelings in the form of Kakashi. He was always there for her when she needed him the most like now. Kakashi pulled her more closely to his side and she instantly felt better. 

“Dango?” Kakashi offered her and put the bamboo stick near her mouth. As a reply she bit a dango ball off the stick but had some mitarashi sauce dangling off the corner of her mouth. Seeing that, Kakashi brushed the sauce off with his hand that held the stick, which in turn made her blush. “You look cute when you blush,” Kakashi teased which made her blush even darker. 

“Oh, shut up!” Sakura replied embarrassedly. “Make me, “ he challenged and she could imagine his smirk behind his mask.  
Without another thought, Sakura angled her body towards him, stood on her tiptoes and put her lips over his mask. She tightened her grip on his right hand and fisted his yukata with her left hand while she felt the rough texture of his cotton mask. She had taken him by surprise because he didn’t respond immediately, but when he did, it was even better. 

He tried to turn her around more with his right arm and lowered himself a little to adjust to their hight difference. Too soon they pulled apart breathlessly and Sakura could see a hint of Kakashi’s blush and smirked. It seems like she is not the only one who was affected by that.

Suddenly, they both heard the first fireworks exploding in the night’s sky and turned their head in the general direction.

“Come on! We need to hurry or we will miss the fireworks,” Sakura urged him a little. “Who cares? I’d rather kiss you senselessly,” Kakashi uttered, pulled his mask down and pulled her towards him to kiss her once more. 

This time with more urgency and she could finally feel his lips on her without a cotton mask between them. This kiss was so much better even though she could only see a glimpse of his actual face, but that was enough for her. She felt as though fireworks were exploding inside of her, feeling his soft lips on hers and taking in the smell of cotton, but also of musk. When she felt his tongue slightly coming out and swiping across her lips, she opened her mouth and tangled her tongue with his. 

She enjoyed the moment with him while she heard the fireworks in a distance, clinging to him and enjoying the feel of him wrapping his arms around her, making her feel safe and secure.


	2. Summer Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi decide to take a walk around Konoha with the ninkens.

Sakura and Kakashi were walking in the forest near Konoha, holding hands, walking Kakashi’s ninken around and enjoying each other’s company when it suddenly started to rain. Neither of them brought an umbrella so they quickly ran under a tree to find shelter followed by the ninken. 

After waiting for a while, Kakashi offered her his hand and asked her gallantly to dance with him in the rain. Unable to refuse him, Sakura took his hand smiling brightly at him and they walked out in the open to slowly waltz through the rain.

Meanwhile, the ninken’s stayed under the tree discussing how good they were at matchmaking. Especially Pakkun, who would normally stay quiet, boasted about his contribution. 

“They are meant for each other. Even a blind person could see that,” Pakkun said and watched the couple laughing around and getting soaked. 

They didn’t care about getting wet and only enjoyed the summer rain falling down on their skin, until the rain stopped and the sun shined again.


	3. Icha Icha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura decides to read Kakashi’s favourite book series to understand his love for it and gets immersed into the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you will have as much fun reading this as I had writing it ;). Enjoy!

That little orange novel always annoyed Sakura to no end. Every time, she saw Kakashi around Konoha he had his Icha Icha book out in his hands and read it while walking. It was a wonder that he didn’t bump into someone or something or worse hurt himself. What was so special about this book series by Jiraiya that made Kakashi obsessed with them? 

Fuelled by her curiosity, she casually asked him once during dinner which of the novels was the first one in the series. She hoped that she was inconspicuous, but she never knew with Kakashi. Luckily, he told her nonchalantly and carried on with eating.

 

The next day she came home earlier to borrow the novel and almost had a heart attack when she sensed Kakashi’s chakra. Quickly, she hid the book in her pouch and went to her wardrobe to seem as if she was changing clothes. She wouldn’t here the end of it, if he caught her with his first novel Icha Icha Paradise. Carefully, she put her pouch to her combat clothes and emerged out of their bedroom. 

“Hey, Kakashi! You are home earlier than I thought,” she said and immediately cursed herself internally. Luckily, Kakashi only nodded and explained. “We finished training and I was rather happy about the results from my new team so I let them go home earlier.”

After dinner, Sakura noticed something strangely when Kakashi paused in front of his book shelf. “Is something wrong?”. “It’s nothing. I thought a book was missing,” he answered and settled down beside her in bed. “I will be going on a week long mission tomorrow so don’t wait up for me.”

“Try to stay safe.” She was always a little bit concerned when Kakashi had to leave for a mission, but this time she was glad because she would have the chance to read Icha Icha openly at home without fearing for her reputation. No way would she want anyone to know that she read this porn of his. 

“So… since I will be gone for at least a week…” Kakashi said suggestively while he ran his fingers along her arm. Sakura smirked and took the initiative by straddling his hips. “We don’t want you to feel unsatisfied now, do we?”, she said and kissed him seductively while they both forgot about time and space, revelling in their shared intimacy.

 

During that one week, Sakura read almost every single piece of Jiraiya’s series and she couldn’t get enough. When she was working, she always hoped for the day to pass quicker so she could go home and continue reading. This book series made her a total fangirl and now she could completely understand Kakashi.

The writing style was amazing and the series actually had a decent plot for her to enjoy. It made it hard for her to put the novel down, but when she was obliged to go out, she left the novel at home for fear of exposure. She was embarrassed for liking Icha Icha, but she couldn’t get enough of it. It was so addicting for her.

 

As Kakashi came home from his mission, Sakura was so engrossed in Icha Icha Violence that she didn’t notice the door opening and Kakashi standing there, looking rather smug. Only his voice made her snap out of her reading. 

“I knew you would eventually read the novels and love them.” Shocked, Sakura looked up at him and felt her cheeks heating up. “Oh, be quiet! I only started to read them because I was curious why you always had your nose stuck between those pages,” she retorted and put the book away.

Making her way towards him, she sheepishly said,“I kind of get it now, ok? They are very addicting.” and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I missed you a lot, you know?”, Kakashi whispered under his breath as he slowly kissed her. 

“I missed you, too,” she replied and added, ”So, uhm… Can I read the last novel as well? I am almost done with Icha Icha Violence and I am dying to know what will happen next.” Kakashi laughed full heartedly and rolled his eyes. “You are worse than me.” 

Offended, Sakura hit him lightly on his shoulder and replied, ”Am not! I am not the one walking around with his eyes only on his novel.” Kakashi only laughed at that and pulled her in for another kiss. The books could wait for now, because they had some catching up to do.

 

Bonus:

“Sakura, put the book down and go to sleep. It’s almost 3 am,” Kakashi scolded. “If you don’t go to sleep now, I will spoil you the rest of the plot.”

“Don’t you dare!” she said incredulously, but she put down the book.   
“Come here,” Kakashi urged and put his arms around her middle section. He needed some comfort after one week of sleeping on the cold grounds.  
But after a while of snuggling, Sakura asked, “Are Junko and Akihiko going to get together?”   
Kakashi opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. “Didn’t you want me to keep it spoiler free for you?”  
“I just need to know! What will happen to them? Will they get together? Will the prince marry a low born?”, Sakura rambled. ”What have you done to me? I can’t stop myself from reading this!”  
Kakashi only sighed and let her read again when she took the novel and was immediately engrossed in the story again.   
Seriously, what has he done?


End file.
